


Mondays are the worst

by crescenttwins



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Community: cgkinkmemeii, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: Prompt:In an AU where Britannia never invaded Japan and Lelouch and Nunnally never left their family, Charles decides to get what he wants from Japan by making a deal with Prime Minister Kururugi: The Prime Minister's son will have an arranged marriage to his daughter Princess Nunnally. Lelouch is outraged by his father's plans and decides to resort to extreme measures to trying and ruin this engagement, specifically by working to seduce Suzaku himself, and then arranging for them to be caught in the act. Charles's response is simply to change which sibling is due to marry to Suzaku.





	Mondays are the worst

**Author's Note:**

> Golly gosh, some of these old ones are a bit embarrassing >///<

Mondays are the worst days of the week; the day that everyone tells you the terrible things they have put off, the things that will make you moan and groan and then suck it up, because you have an entire week ahead of you. It is for this reason that Lelouch is surprised when his world ends on a Thursday.  
  
"Nunnally will be married to Suzaku, son of the Prime Minister of Japan," his father repeats. "There is a slight age difference, but it shouldn't be a problem." Behind him, the steward coughs, remembering the twenty year age difference between the emperor and his newest wife.   
  
"But she's fourteen!" Lelouch argues. "Surely Japan is not a place where such a young girl would be married?"  
  
The emperor scoffs. "It hardly matters if he gets her pregnant, Lelouch, as they will be married. Such an event would, in fact, strengthen our ties all the more."  
  
Lelouch makes a sound, similar to a dying cat.  
  
"You and Nunnally will be spending the summer in Japan," the emperor concludes, "to better understand the country she is marrying into and to get her a little more settled. I will visit at the end of the summer to conclude the marriage agreement, and then you will return with me."  
  
"And if I find he's a savage?" Lelouch challenges.  
  
The emperor chuckles, dry. "The you'd best hope that Nunnally gets pregnant quickly." He waves his hand, dismissing his son from the table, and is pleased when it only takes two guards to remove him.  
  
\--------  
  
Lelouch packs Nunnally's bag for her, full of long skirts and shirts that will cover her entirely, keep her protected from lecherous gazes. She is a lady, and she deserves better than some brute.   
  
"Don't you think it will be hot, brother?" Nunnally says, once she realizes.   
  
"It will be," Lelouch agrees, "but it will keep you from being bitten by bugs and from sunburn while we explore the country."  
  
"Oh, of course." Nunnally says. A moment later, "do you think he will love me?" She asks, shy.  
  
"Will you love him?" Lelouch asks gently, ceasing his packing for the moment.  
  
"I will try," Nunnally responds, "but I do not know how it feels."  
  
"That's all you can expect." He agrees. "Now then, please pack your underthings yourself-- I need to get my things together as well."  
  
\------  
  
Suzaku, when they meet him, is Lelouch's age and Lelouch's height and far too smug. His eyes trail over Nunnally dismissively, and when he is finished he meets Lelouch's glare.  
  
Lelouch wants to punch his face in.  
  
After the official greetings, Suzaku walks over to them, smiling, and tells them, "Welcome to Japan." He licks his lips, like a harlot, and Lelouch responds politely before dragging Nunnally to their rooms.   
  
By the time they get there, Lelouch has realized two things: (1) Suzaku was supposed to guide them to their rooms, and (2) there is no way in hell that Lelouch is leaving Nunnally here.  
  
\-------  
  
It comes to him in the night: Suzaku won't marry Nunnally if he is shown to be gay; their father would never allow Nunnally to be wasted on such a man. His father is coming in two months: he simply needs to arrange for Suzaku to be caught in bed with a man at that time.  
  
He asks Robert, the only servant that accompanied him, first. (Usually each visiting nobility brought three, but Lelouch had wanted Nunnally to have all five of her ladies in case she needed them.) Robert refuses to seduce the prime minister's son, and says, very softly, that if Lelouch keeps it quiet, there is no problem with dallying with others.  
  
Lelouch sighs. If it must be done, he thinks, it will have to be done by him. It is for Nunnally, after all.  
  
\---------  
  
Suzaku is easy to find, in the dojo training or in the backyard relaxing when he has no official business to attend to.  
  
"Suzaku," Lelouch greets, sitting next to him in the backyard one day. He is wearing one of Robert's shirts, a tad too tight across the chest and a pair of shorts that exposes his knees-- quite scandalous, all said and done.   
  
The way Suzaku looks at him solidifies his feelings that this man is not right for Nunnally. "Prince Lelouch," he says, his voice sounding a bit strangled and staring at Lelouch's nipples through the shirt. If this wasn't what Lelouch was looking for, he would cover his chest: the look is invasive, and he shudders.   
  
"Would you like to have some--"  
  
"Excuse me," Suzaku says, quickly, bowing and fleeing.   
  
Lelouch sits there by himself, and looks down at his chest. "Perhaps he is more of a leg man."  
  
\---------  
  
The next time they meet unofficially, Suzaku has come to the door to ask after Britannian fashions. Unfortunately, Lelouch is half-dressed when Robert opens the door, his dress shirt falling long and loose over his bare thighs.  
  
Lelouch is so preoccupied looking for his trousers that he doesn't even realize Suzaku is in the room until he hears the oddest noise.   
  
He looks up. "Just a moment, Suzaku." He dismisses Robert quickly.  
  
The other prince's eyes are wandering, up and down his legs, and Lelouch thinks triumphantly that he  _is_  a person who likes legs, not chests.   
  
After Robert has closed the door securely, Suzaku approaches him, eyes still lingering on the hem of his shirt.  
  
"Are you-" he begins, clears his throat, then continues, "are you wearing anything under that?"  
  
Lelouch laughs, because what sort of question is that? "Of course," he informs the other male, pulling up the hem of his shirt to expose his black briefs.   
  
Suzaku squeaks, and says, "I should come back when you-- uh, please excuse-- I'll be right-- ah, I take my leave, Prince Lelouch," and flees.  
  
Lelouch sighs. At this rate, he'll never get anywhere with Suzaku by the time his father gets here.   
  
\------------  
  
It has been a month and a half, and Suzaku has not talked to Nunnally outside of meals. Nunnally, from what he hears, is taking to Japan quite well. It shames him, that he would not be able to talk to his future wife comfortably, but she is so young, and Suzaku cannot see her as his bride.  
  
It has nothing to do with her alluring brother, with his sharp eyes and long body, begging to be marked with Suzaku's kisses. It has nothing to do with the fact that Suzaku pulls his cock to the brief flash of black panties that the Prince was wearing, the hug of the expensive cloth to the curve of a well shaped butt.   
  
He imagines slipping his hand into the back of those panties, rubbing Prince Lelouch's little hole until the male is hard and begging for more.  
  
It has nothing to do with that.  
  
\-------   
  
Lelouch kisses Suzaku after a glass on wine on night, after they have guided Nunnally to her rooms. There are only two weeks until his father comes, and Suzaku still has yet to show any affection to him.  
  
Suzaku is still when Lelouch kisses him, when Lelouch gives away his first kisses. It's embarrassing, because Lelouch is actually beginning to find the other boy attractive, has started liking him, and this is just-- "I'm sorry," Lelouch mutters, cheeks burning, and pushes past the other male. "I can get to my room mys--"  
  
And that is all he has words for, because Suzaku has pushed him against the wall, fixing their mouths together. A tongue licks into his mouth, and Lelouch suckles in it, pushing against Suzaku's body with his own.   
  
When Suzaku grabs his ass, he breaks the kiss, and pulls their hips together, grinding.  
  
Lelouch pushes him away. "I can't--" he swallows, licks his lips, panics as he watches Suzaku watch the motion, "I can't have sex with you if you are to marry Nunnally," he apologizes.  
  
"A shame," Suzaku says, rubbing Lelouch's hips through his trousers. "But are kisses fine?"   
  
Lelouch kisses him softly, chaste. "If you would like them."  
  
\---------------  
  
When Emperor Charles vi Britannia comes to Japan, his son and the prime minister's are missing. When they discover the two males, twined together on a bed and kissing, the sound the Prime Minister makes is choked.   
  
Lelouch breaks away from the kiss first, stuttering, and his father silences him with a look. "It seems our marriage agreement will have to be between my son and yours instead." He waits for the Prime Minister to agree, pushing the other man out the door easily. Before he exits himself, he announces, "if you are having sex with my son, you had best never have touched my daughter."  
  
"No sir," Suzaku says, and rubs his palm against Lelouch's crotch. "But I take it I can have Lelouch now?"  
  
The emperor laughs and leaves the room.  
  
Lelouch bucks into the other male's hand, kissing him as he wraps his legs around Suzaku's hips. They moan together and Suzaku grinds down, their hard cocks rubbing together through their pants.  
  
"I knew," Suzaku whispers, as he humps Lelouch, "that I could have you if our fathers found us together like this. Forgive me for manipulating you."  
  
Lelouch bites into his shoulder as he comes in his pants, and decides that he will never tell Suzaku about his own plan.   
  
(It comes out, five years later when Nunnally  _does_  get married, and Suzaku licks Lelouch out for hours in punishment.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate and am motivated by comments if you would like to leave one. At the same time, replying gives me a lot of stress-- so if you don't receive a reply, please know that I treasure your words very much. <3


End file.
